srirachafandomcom-20200214-history
Sriracha.wikia.com
Sriacha wiki was created by Holden Wooten sometime in late November of 2014. It was first meant justto share information about certain things.... But little did we know, that would change forever.... Holden made the wiki after making a previous wiki which as been taken down. It was Holden and Ethan's wiki, and it was called "Dropthesoapwiki" after Ethan kept messing with Holden's pages, Holdenleft and decided to make a new wiki. He named it after his favorite hot sauce. after posting a few minor pages and spreading the word out to his friends, he began typing in it almost every day. Even at school! The pages began to to get out of control. The swearing was high and he expressed his opinions with either extreme anger, or a high as a kite feel.. then there was the Ethan... Ethan found out about the page and got mad about the stuff it included. Holden replaced the page and made it a rather fun page instead. After this, Holden was told by his parents they were getting divorced, he was losing friends, and in just kind of a depressed state. Well when this happened, Elijah spent the night at Ethan's house and when he told Ethan the wiki, Ethan went on the wiki and left douchey comments. The comments targeted holdenss spelling errors (mostly from the iPads Shitty touch screen) and his opinions. He expressed on how I was wrong and how that I'm a douche and over all just left mean comments. I haven't talked to him since. also, Kevin was on it at school, Holden had posted a picture of himself at school. Mr. Han (math teacher) saw his iPad, saw my picture. And reported it to mr. Jenkins (principle of school) and me. it was brutal. He caught me up after lunch and look at the page and told me I was fucked. After a week or two he sat me down and I told him about the wiki, in a very calm manner, usually how I act when I'm in trouble. I told him about how it started, why it started and why we went there and expressed our opinions, eventually Elijah came down and we talked about it. Thank god Kevin didn't come down, if he did. We woulda been far passed fucked. After that talk, there was no punishment but he just told us to stay the fuck off the site in school. Afterwards, we walked out of the office talking about the wiki and laughing. i soon got back on the wiki... The wiki isn't how it used to be.. No one goes to it anymore besides me and Leo and occasionally David, Elijah doesn't care for it anymore. But I like the wiki as a pass time, as a time to remove my anger in a page with text on it. Expressing my feelings toward things, even if in a little while it'll only be me going to the wiki, I'd still go to it.. It's like a escape.. Kinda like drugs... Woah man, das deep! So yeah. If you're still going to the wiki, I want to thank you for being there. It will probably be abandoned soon, but thank you. I appreciate it.